


candlelight

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this was like....me trying to capture a certain Mood lmk if u felt It(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Wayne Manor is dark.





	candlelight

There is a dim light in the center of Wayne Manor, and Clark’s not sure why it’s so  _ dark  _ in there. It bothers him, nags at the corner of his mind, and finally he lands on the lawn, spins into civvies, and walks to the front step, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

 

He knocks, and it’s a hollow sound. 

 

It occurs to Clark, before Duke opens the door, that he’s not sure what time it is. 

 

“Hey,” Duke says, and he doesn’t seem wary, just tired. He has a brace on his wrist and bandages on his skin, pressed on his cheeks and peeking out from under his sweatshirt. Clark can’t imagine how it feels. 

 

“Hello,” he says. 

 

“Come in?” Duke says, and Clark nods and follows him in. Wayne Manor is quiet, and Duke makes no noise when he walks. 

 

“Is Bruce in the--”

 

“I’ll get him,” Duke says, and he nods towards the dining room, towards the kitchen. “Alfred’s making dinner.”

 

“Okay,” Clark says. He’s not sure why he’s even there. 

 

Duke walks away and Clark goes towards the kitchen. He sets the table without asking Alfred first, and Alfred nods, his lips tight, then goes back to making….whatever it is. 

 

Clark sets a place in front of every chair, and when Alfred brings the stew--comfort food, Clark notes--to the table, Clark takes a seat. 

 

A minute passes before Stephanie comes in, circles under her eyes and wearing an oversized t-shirt that Clark knows doesn’t belong to her. She sits, and Clark remembers that she doesn’t actually live there.

 

“Hey,” she says, and she picks up her fork. 

 

“Hello,” he says in return and Bruce comes in, Duke in tow. They sit and Bruce nods before Steph and Duke start to eat. 

 

Clark doesn’t question the absence of the others. He eats his stew. 

 

Stephanie clears the table after they’re done, handing the dishes to Alfred. When Clark hands her his plate, their fingers brush and her hands are cold. 

 

Dinner was entirely wordless, and Bruce gets up wordlessly again and Clark follows him. They settle in Bruce’s study. 

 

“Hello,” Bruce says. 

 

“Hello,” Clark returns. The lit fireplace creates the only light in the room, and it casts dark shadows across Bruce’s face. 

 

“Do you need something?” Bruce asks after a minute, adjusting a bandage on his arm. 

 

“Why is your house so empty?” Clark asks instead of answering. He doesn’t need anything, and Bruce must know that. 

 

Bruce shrugs, a small movement.

 

“They’re tired,” he says. “I’m tired.”

 

“I know,” Clark says. He feels the weight of the world press on his shoulders. A woman in Poland screams. 

 

Clark is out the window before he can nod at Bruce. 

 

He’s back within twenty minutes, and Bruce is in the same place he was before. Clark isn’t entirely certain he’s moved at all. 

 

“Hello,” he says, once he’s sitting down again. 

 

“Hello,” Bruce says. “Dinner was good.”

 

“Yes,” Clark says. “Remind me to tell Alfred.” Bruce nods and Clark stands up. 

 

“Come on,” he says, and he offers Bruce his hand. He takes it. 

 

Bruce doesn’t let go after Clark pulls him up, and Clark walks him to his bedroom.

 

“Sleep,” he says. “You’ll feel better.” 

 

“I feel fine,” Bruce says, but the manor is empty and dimly lit and Clark knows. He points to the bed and Bruce sits down on it, still holding Clark’s other hand. 

 

“Sleep,” Clark says again. “I’ll make sure Stephanie and Duke are sleeping, too.”

 

“No,” Bruce says, and he pulls on Clark’s hand. “Stay.”

 

The light is soft in Bruce’s bedroom, and Clark can’t see his eyes. 

 

“Okay,” he says. “Okay. Let me make sure Duke and Stephanie are asleep.”

 

“They will be,” Bruce says. “Smart kids.”

 

“I know,” Clark says, and he leaves. Duke is in his room, on his side in the dark, the faint glow from his phone the only light in the room. 

 

Clark says nothing and neither does Duke, but he lifts his eyes to meet Clark’s and he turns over. Clark nods and closes the door. 

 

He finds Stephanie on the first floor, curled up on the couch. Her t-shirt is too big and she’s tiny, asleep. The cat is curled by her head and Clark drapes a blanket over Stephanie and goes back upstairs. 

 

Bruce is still sitting on the side of his bed, and he looks up at Clark, concerned. 

 

“They’re fine,” Clark says, and Bruce nods, a sigh of relief. Clark sits next to him, and Bruce says, “I should sleep now.”

 

“Yes,” Clark says, and Bruce turns Clark’s face to meet his eyes. Bruce’s hands are cold. 

 

“Yes,” Bruce says, and Clark’s not sure what he’s agreeing to, but Bruce kisses him. 

 

A soft brush of the lips, and then Bruce releases hold on Clark, crawls up to the front of his bed. 

 

“Stay,” Bruce says. Clark wasn’t going to leave. 

 

He goes up to sleep in Bruce’s bed, and the sun peeks from around the corners of the curtains. 

 

Perhaps the dawn will make Wayne Manor brighter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! comments/kudos always welcome <3


End file.
